


Shot to the Heart

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Series: Behind the Scenes Klaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e18 Shooting Star, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the gunshots rang through the halls of McKinley High, and everyone was hiding, Blaine struggled to figure out who he wanted to have his possibly last conversation with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot to the Heart

When those shots rang out, Blaine knew what fear truly felt like.  Everyone took cover and he helped Artie out of his chair and down to the ground.  Screams and doors slamming, sneakers squeaking.  “Are we even sure those were gunshots?”  He asked, but everyone shushed him.  “Everyone, here, hey guys guys guys…  Start texting, tweeting, let everyone know what’s going on, but don’t tell them we’re in here all right?  Shooters have smart phones too.”

The sound of the glee club with all their phones out, texting and tweeting, it was so loud.  Blaine couldn’t think, who should he tell, who should he let know what’s happening, he was so scared.  His parents were at their respective offices; Cooper was off doing scene work for his commercials. Kurt… he could contact Kurt right?  They are still friends right?  He could feel the tears falling.  “I love you guys.”  Mr. Schue stuttered quietly.

Suddenly there was the sound of frantic footsteps, running down the hall.  They stopped abruptly; one door to the choir room was shaken.  More running, the next door shakes.  The teacher’s entrance, then running, and the bathroom door down the hall slams closed.  That had to be either Tina or Brittany.  Sam started crawling towards the door where Coach Beiste and Mr. Shue were, rambling about how Brittany didn’t have her phone and that she’s in the bathroom.  He was forced to sit next to Artie.   “Tina isn’t here either.”  Blaine whispered.

Blaine made up his mind; he’d tell Kurt what was on his mind right now, before it was too late.

_B:  Kurt, you may not know this yet, or maybe you do, but there were gunshots just now at school.  Most of Glee club is with me, I don’t know where Tina or Brit are, but Sam said that Brit doesn’t have her phone, so we’re all worried._

Blaine took a deep breath after he pressed send.  His phone screen went dark for a little while, then lit up when Kurt text back.

_K:  OMG R U OK?_

_B:  No, I’m scared Kurt, I really wish you were here.  I can’t do this without you._

_K:  I wish I was there too, but you said Glee club is there right?_

_B:  Yeah, but everyone is huddled up in different places, and all I have is the piano at my back, Artie and Sam across from me, and I really need you here right now, holding me…_

_K:  Imagine I’m there Blaine, because I want to be there, you know it._

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to picture Kurt beside him, to remember the feeling of Kurt’s arms around him, or their hands together, leaning on each other.  Blaine clasped his hands behind his head, holding his head to his knees that he’d drawn up.  He could feel his tears soak his cheerios uniform.  His phone lit up next to him, and he saw another text from Kurt.

_K:  Blaine?!  Are you still there?  Please let me know you’re okay._

Blaine exhaled and looked up, the tears in his eyes trying to clear so he could text back.

_B:  Yeah, I’m here.  Just trying to picture you here with me, but I can’t think of how your eyes would look with the fear I’m feeling.  To be honest I don’t want you to._

_K:  I have._

Blaine looked at his phone confused.  When?

_K:  When Karofsky bullied me, before I met you.  I was scared like that.  Then I tried to spy on your schools glee club, met you, and learned how to stand up to it.  You want to know how?  You gave me a message when I needed it most._

A new message pops up on his phone as he’s reading the last.  He scrolls to the next one, which is one word.

_K:  Courage._

Blaine’s smile is weak, and tears stain his cheeks, but he’s trying none-the-less to be happy in that moment.  His moment is cut short when he becomes aware of his club mates’ behavior.  He caught the last moments of Kitty and Marley hugging, and then Kitty’s desperate crawl to Unique.  Sam then tries to get past Coach and Mr. Schue to find Brittany, but they calm him down, and he sits back down, defeated.  Ryder comes to join Jake and Marley.

_K:  Blaine?_

_B:  Thanks Kurt, I didn’t know how much I needed to hear that.  I’m still scared, but I need to be there for everyone.  I want to tell you something though, and I feel like I won’t get the chance._

Blaine almost doesn’t send it because of the last part, but it’s now or never.

_K:  Anything._

_B:  I love you.  I love you so much, Kurt, and I wish I’d never got so selfish in my loneliness that I’d done that with Eli.  I want you to know that.  You are the first, and I wanted you to be the last person I love._

_K:  What about Jerimiah?_

Blaine chokes on a laugh, trying to stay quiet.

_B:  I thought we’d agreed that it was all in my head?_

_K:  Just checking._

_B:  Even if I never get out of here, will you promise me something?_

_K:  Blaine, you will make it out of there.  ALIVE, might I add._

_B:  I need you to promise me anyways._

_K:  If it makes you feel better._

_B:  Promise me you’ll find someone to share a life with, and when you fall in love with him you’ll jump at the chance if he asks you the big question.  You don’t have to right away, but even if I’m not there I want to know that you’ll be wearing a white tux of your own design on your big day._

A few minutes goes by, sirens ring out in the background, and he waits.  Artie had pulled out his camcorder and flipped it open.  At first Blaine questioned it, but he said his piece to his family, and waited for Kurt’s reply.  The light of his phone was a welcome distraction from the inner chaos of his thoughts.

_K:  I don’t want to promise until I see you in person.  And I WILL see you in person.  I’m supposed to be coming for a visit anyways, my dad has a check-up and meeting with his doctor about his cancer treatment and I for one am not missing it.  I plan to stick around for a couple days before and after, so we can hang out then, okay?_

Blinking back a new river of tears, Blaine took a deep breath, exhaled, and typed away.

_B:  I look forward to it._

_K:  XD Good, see you then!  Keep me updated though on what’s going on okay?_

_B:  Roger that.  Everything seems quiet.  I think the swat team is checking rooms now._

_K:  See?  You’re going to be okay._

_B:  I am, aren’t I?  Thank you for sticking with me Kurt.  I’ll see you when you visit._

_K:  Anytime.  See you soon._

Mr. Schue had gone in search of Brittany, and came back triumphant with her and some guy that was hiding with her in the bathroom.  Swat team members went down every hallway shouting ‘clear’ as they checked each classroom.  Soon following, they were evacuated from the building to join the other students, but not before a group hug in the middle of the choir room.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I re-watch this episode, I have flashbacks to my own experience when an armed robbery of the grocery store a couple blocks from my high school had us on lock-down for a couple hours. I had no cellphone reception, but if I had I know who I would be texting to let them know what was going on. I was scared, and more than anything I wanted to feel safe. They caught the culprit, and we moved on with our school day, but nobody came out of that incident saying they were fine.
> 
> I hope you took this story to heart, and felt something like I did. It took me a good hour to write this all out, I was crying from the memory.


End file.
